


How am I supposed to say, “Hey guys, I’m a Vampire Demon Lord” in a normal conversation?

by thatkiddownthestreet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: But it’s still completely p5, Demon lords, F/M, I like the idea of Akira with wings, Vampires, also I like raoul but not sumire, i made him too op at the end, just had the idea and there, no beta we die like akechi, so a lot of my works have raoul but no other royal content, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkiddownthestreet/pseuds/thatkiddownthestreet
Summary: self explanatory title, self-indulgent fic, and very very feel good
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	How am I supposed to say, “Hey guys, I’m a Vampire Demon Lord” in a normal conversation?

There was something weird about Akira. Whenever they went on Mementos runs or entered a palace, he would always bring a huge thermos full of this red drink and not give it to anyone and only drink it himself. 

“Hey, let me try some!” 

They looked at the back of the Mona bus and saw Ryuji swinging his arm over Akira’s shoulders. Akira was drinking from the thermos and put the cap back on, shoving it in his never-ending pockets. 

“No way man, this stuff tastes like shit. I’m only drinking it because my parents sent a huge pack of this weird red powder and I have to get rid of it some way. I wouldn’t want to torture you guys more than running away from the Reaper.” Akira answered, shuddering. 

Ryuji looked mortified by the description of the taste and slugged Akira’s arm. “You’re a trouper man! Taking one for the team like that! I would’ve made all of you guys drink that shit if I was in your shoes!” 

Akira laughed and Mona yowled when Makoto slammed the brakes, ramming the side of the bus into a Shadow.

* * *

“Hey kid, why do you drink that trash, it doesn’t look exactly appetizing,” Sojiro asked, cleaning a cup while Akira worked on some homework in a booth. He had a cup full of that red drink he drinks every week, without fail. 

“Parents gave me a huge amount of this drink mix and I have to get rid of it before it goes bad and stinks up the cafe.” 

Sojiro scrunched up his eyebrows. He hadn’t arrived with a huge package, had he? 

“Alright kid, just make sure it doesn’t scare away customers,” Sojiro sighed. “Not that there were any.” He muttered. 

“Sure thing, Boss,” Akira answered, walking up the stairs to pick up Morgana for some sushi. 

The kid was odd, that’s for sure. 

* * *

The Thieves gasped for air, narrowly avoiding the Reaper and making it to the next floor in time. They were all bruised and battered from the attacks the Reaper had shot at them, only partially hitting them, but it still hurt like hell.

“Joker, I recall you taking a Ziodyne to the back, yet you're perfectly healthy.” Fox asked, curious. 

Joker tilted his head at the rest of the thieves. “I ate a soul chew, want some?” 

They didn’t question his quick healing after that. They chalked it up to him being the one holding on to most of their supplies. They all knew that something was up, but he could’ve just eaten a soul chew, right?

* * *

“When are you going to tell them?” The brown haired male questioned, sipping from his cup of coffee. 

Akira sighed. “Never, they don’t need to know I’m not alive, besides you’re going to ‘kill’ me anyways.” 

“It was worth a try. You know, you’re the one with teammates and  _ friendship _ . I wouldn’t expect you to keep such a glaring secret from them.” Goro scoffed, shaking his head. 

“We both know the only reason you’re on board with my plan is because you gain some kind of benefit from it. You just like to have more knowledge, while I value the secrecy. I think it’s a win-win scenario.”

“Yes, because our deal was totally fair. You definitely didn’t threaten me and try to kill me to exact your deal. Of course, knowledge about your hybrid nature is valued, but my plan not going to waste is a very welcomed extra.” Akechi set his cup down with a clink and bid Akira farewell, with Akira looking sadly at Sayuri.

* * *

“Hey Akira, how come you’re always so cold? I get shivers every time I sleep on you.” Morgana asked, licking his paws as Akira worked on a lockpick. It snapped in between his pliers and he sighed, chucking it into the box of metals that had to be melted in the Metaverse. 

“Mako’s always warm, I guess you could just chalk it up to different body temperatures. Yusuke’s always cold as well, though.” 

“He’s also underweight so I doubt his body has enough food to keep his body temperature up.” 

They laughed, and Morgana didn’t see the gold ichor that ran off of Akira’s finger when he pricked himself.

* * *

They heard a shriek in the dark, then they looked to the source of the noise. Ann was hugging a pillow, pointing at Akira. 

“I turned around and his eyes were glowing gold! I told you guys watching a movie in the dark wasn’t a good idea!” She groaned, picking up a tray of cookies and munching down on them. 

Haru turned to Akira, looking at his eyes. They were glowing yellow a  _ little _ bit, but they were probably brighter in the dark. 

“I was using my Third Eye to see in the dark. How do you think I know which vases have yen in them?” 

Just then, Futaba cackled like the gremlin she was and pointed to Mona who was in the classic scaredy cat position from the sudden yelp and light change. 

Akira sighed with relief at the distraction. They were so close to figuring it out, he had to buy Mona sushi sometime soon for that.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Makoto’s hurt voice echoed around him in his empty room. He had messed up, and he was going to pay for it. 

“Akira?” A soft, yet familiar voice floated up the stairs. It was Tae.

“Your cat dragged me here and made me bring some blood bags with me for you. What happened?” 

He turned away, not even wanting to think about what had happened the day before. Makoto had found out and her face when he had accidentally shown his gold eyes as she got a paper cut said everything. He was alone again. 

He begrudgingly drank the blood, being scolded by Tae. 

“Yknow, I’ve heard that consensual fresh blood can bring people closer.” Tae left him with that. 

Makoto was surprised the next day when he showed up at her front door and hugged her so hard. She wore a scarf around her neck the next day. Eiko was confused why “Ms. Prez” was wearing a scarf in the middle of the spring.

* * *

The thieves looked at Queen and Joker coming from the distance on a grappling hook. Joker had his head buried in her neck, and she rolled her eyes and said something. They didn’t notice him licking his lips on the way down. They were too amazed by their heads of operations new relationship status. 

They moved on, of course. They had Sae’s palace to get through after all. Crow simply shook his head knowing exactly what Joker was doing.

* * *

Sae narrowed her eyes at the boy across from her. The interrogation room reeked of drugs, sweat and blood. It was repulsive, how they treated Kurusu, wanted criminal or not. However, he didn’t seem to mind. 

She stared straight into his eyes. She blinked back shock. They were  _ gold _ . Ok not completely, but they were red and gold, not his usual steel grey. She studied his bruises and picked up his phone to show . . .  _ him. _

She would have answers later, when the leader of the Phantom Thieves was in jail. 

What she didn't notice was the ripples happening around her as she entered the Metaverse with Akechi and that the real Kurusu had slipped a red packet out of his sleeve and started drinking from it as she had left. His wounds healed shortly after and he melted into the shadows of the room while the cameras were still disabled.

* * *

“Foolish thieves, Japan is mine for the ruling. You have no power, I do. I bet you don’t even realize one of you isn’t even human!” Shido’s shadow roared, smirking as he set off a wave of confusion. 

There were several shouts of “I’m a human!” And “Mona’s a human!” They didn’t see Joker gritting his teeth and Queen/Crow looking at him with concern. 

Joker single handedly defeated Shido with his rage. The rest of the thieves minus Queen and Crow thought he was mad since Shido was the reason for his criminal record. Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

They looked confused at Joker, when he decided to stop at a safe room. They were in one just recently, so there was no need to go to one. They were in Mementos, he could rest in the Mona van. 

He shook his head, he said he needed to lay down a little. He looked pale, more so than normal and they watched him look back at his empty thermos. Queen sat next to him and gave him a bottle of water(?). He looked re-energized and kissed Queen as she blushed. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and rested for a minute and then quickly got up, trouping through the rest of Mementos, towards the Holy Grail.

* * *

They were dusted, killed and brought to the jail cells in The Velvet Room. They broke free, but were going to be cut down by Yaldabaoth. 

They were knocked down, and Joker got up first. His eyes were glowing gold and he stood tall, unharmed. They looked on in shock, at him. 

**“Foolish mortals. You think your ‘leader’ is going to help you? He is no better than the rest of the gods that reside in this world. Yet, you choose to trust him? One of your thieves is not human, you must know, no?”**

The thieves got up in confusion. Morgana was a product of The Velvet Room, but they already knew that. Yaldabaoth knew that they knew as well. Who- oh. 

They looked on as Yaldabaoth brought one of his blades towards the thieves and Joker stood there protectively in front of them. They yelled out for him to move but he just stood there. Then, the unthinkable happened. 

Joker touched the blade. A series of deafening cracks filled air and a spider web of fissures appeared on the entirety of the arm. He laughed. 

“Man, I’m surprised that only affected that arm. Usually all of their bones break.” 

Ram-like horns curled from the side of joker’s head and 3 sets of black and gold wings came out of his back, extending to cover their view of the rest his transformation. He burst up, and he looked like a demon General. He had a red sash going across his torso and metallic, leathery skin now. 

“It’s a demon lord’s duty to serve a god’s punishment. Now, will you die for little ol’ Satanael?” 

They gaped at his new form and then the pieces clicked into place. His amazing recoverability, his crazy powerful strength, and his eyes. The only thing that wasn’t explained was his blood drinking. 

He lifted his giant revolver, and a deafening crash sounded as a bullet hole was the last thing they saw of Yaldabaoth. 

* * *

“What the hell, man!” Ryuji sounded as the events of last week came crashing down on them. 

Akira rubbed his neck and took off his glasses, setting them on his work desk. His gold and red eyes shone in the light and he showed them without hesitation. He chuckled fondly. 

“I was always a vampire, but then inherited my title of Satanael because I was the closest host for his powers. He only passes down his power and life every few thousand millennia but I’m the first vampire demon lord. It happened on my 15th birthday and I’ve been managing the Underworld ever since. Akechi, Makoto and Morgana knew, but only the vampire part. None of the demon lord parts were ever revealed until now.” 

They simmered with the new knowledge until Makoto piped up. 

“Does that mean I’m the demon’s bride?”

Akira sighed. “You’re bound to me, the minute I have emotional attraction to you, you’ve been marked. Technically we’re already married and when you die, you’ll be turned into the race of my choice.”

Makoto went red and she sputtered at the married part. 

“Wait, so you’re still 16? None of that ‘I’ve lived for a thousand years’ bullshit?” 

Akira nodded. “I’m going to give you guys a choice and you can make the decision any time in your life. Vampires live long lives and as Satanael, I would live even longer. If you guys want to turned and live almost immortaly, I’m okay with turning you.” 

They contemplated the idea, silently going over the options. Yusuke was the first to speak up. 

“I would like to, but only when I am close to natural death. Being turned right away will not allow me to live life to the fullest.” 

Others agreed with him and Akira gave them a small smile. 

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Haru asked quietly. 

“If you didn’t go through thick and thin with us, would you believe me? How was I supposed to fit, ‘I’m a vampire demon lord’ in a normal conversation?” 

  
Needless to say, they stopped asking questions about Arsene standing around Leblanc when there weren’t customers around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is a very self-indulgent work/shitpost. I just thought him being Satanael and a Vampire would be a very funny bomb to drop on the Thieves after the final battle. Just a shitty one shot I hope you guys enjoyed. I have a Highschool DxD x Persona 5 work coming soon, so lookout for that too! 
> 
> -Street


End file.
